Rin x Len: Secret Admirer
by LukaPuko
Summary: Rin and Len love playing jokes on each other, but when Len goes too far, Rin tries the ultimate prank-a secret admirer letter. Is this just some good old-fashioned revenge? Or perhaps there's another reason behind this action?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry for my absence (I used to be theotakupegasus by the way); if you thought I was dead- well, I'm not. I've just been VERY uninspired lately, and I'm sorry for my shortage of creativity. But thank you very much for favoriting and following my first and most recent story, "Luka x Gakupo: New Message", which I fear may be my only story which goes down in history. In my opinion, this story is a bit basic and lacking and only serves as evidence that I am still alive and well. It is a Rin x Len story which will probably be very short and, as I said, not very impressive or interesting. So here we go.

Chapter One: Rin's Enlightenment

"It's time for me to fight back," thought Rin Kagamine vengefully. You see, she and her mirror image, Len, had an interesting relationship. They would always prank each other and pretend they despised each other, but really, they both knew it was the opposite. No one could mess with Rin except Len, and vice versa. Len's latest prank had hit Rin hard... It had to do with oranges, a subject she was passionate about. "You mess with my oranges, you mess with me,: she would always say, but Len hadn't taken heed. She needed to get him back somehow... But how?

What were some things Len was passionate about? Bananas? Nah, she needed something better. She thought and thought for several minutes- until at last it came to her.

"Aha!" she shouted in triumph. Len had recently developed a desire for a "lady friend", a desire which he took quite seriously, but each attempt to gain one of these "lady friends" had ended in failure. In a way, she felt sort of bad for him, but definitely not bad enough not to mess with him about it. The way Rin had decided to act upon this?

Write Len a secret admirer letter, and watch him scurry around trying to find out who wrote it. He would never guess it was her. Genius!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys! I'm on Thanksgiving break, which means I have plenty of time to update! Due to a request on a review, I'm going to try to make these chapters longer, although it can be a little hard for someone like me who is not really that great a writer ^^: But anyway, I hope you enjoy!

PS- don't hesitate to give some constructive criticism! I swear I will try to make this story a little more interesting, but until then, just try to help me by reviewing with nice suggestions. Thank you!

Now, don't think Rin is doing this in order to express feelings for Len. She has clearly said (with quite red cheeks, I must say) that that would be ridiculous and that the things she would be writing in this letter were purely fictional. Supposedly.

She wrote many "lies" on the paper, being sure to change her handwriting and be extra wordy, the complete opposite of her usually writing style, which was pretty concise. Finally, she ended it with "love, your secret admirer." With a giggle, she sealed it in an envelope and awaited the carrying out of her diabolical plan.

Len was just carrying along through the day like normal. School was ending, and he opened his backpack... Only to find a mysterious envelope sealed with a heart sticker. His sky-blue eyes lit up as he eagerly opened it. Excitedly, he read, "Every moment I spend with you is heaven sent. You're adorable and hilarious, and I love you for that."

Len blushed as he continued reading. This was rather suspicious. First of all, no one he knew wrote in such a way, and secondly, what girl hadn't rejected him already? He could only think of a few, and those few were ones he simply hadn't gotten to yet- or that he was too afraid to ask. He was starting to wonder if this was a joke, but he was so excited about it that he shrugged the idea off. he received more than a few inquisitive looks as he danced through the hallways, holding up his letter and whooping like a lunatic.

"Why are you so happy?" Rin asked when she saw her elated mirror image.

"Someone likes me! I can't believe it!" Len cried, thrusting the letter in Rin's face.

"Me neither," Rin giggled.

"Shut up!" he laughed. "But seriously, do you know who wrote this?"

Something between a smirk and a puzzled look crossed Rin's face, a look which Len had seen many times before.

"How should I know?" she said.

"Dang it!" Len exclaimed. "I guess I need to find out for myself."

As soon as Len was out of sight, Rin started to laugh hysterically. She was convinced this was the best plan she had ever thought of.

The next day, Len had a mission: to find out who wrote that letter!

Was it Miku? Heck no! She had already rejected him. Len laughed now, looking back on how he thought he ever had a chance with her. She was the most popular girl at school, and besides, she and Kaito were always making eyes at each other. Scratch her off the list.

Luka? She and Gakupo were very openly dating, so forget about her.

Before he knew it, he had gone through a list of almost every girl he knew. Two girls remained: Gumi and... Rin? Len doubted either of them had written the letter, but especially Rin. With a sad sigh, he marked her off the list. Guess that left Gumi; it was worth a try. When he got to school, he would gather up his courage and ask Gumi if she was the secret admirer.


	3. Chapter 3

You might be asking, "Why would Len be so hesitant to ask Gumi? She seems like such a nice girl!" Well then, let me tell you a story.

Len and Gumi had hardly interacted since they did "Ah, It's a Wonderful Cat Life", and there was a reason for that.

One year ago, the two were almost inseparable. They would go places and talk about their lives with each other and laugh- almost like dates. Perhaps they were dates. Okay, they were. They would never admit it to anyone, but they loved being together, and whenever they were, it felt as if a spark passed between them. Len would sneak out on dates, not telling Rin where he was going.

Rin was starting to get suspicious. Whenever Len wasn't with her, he was with Gumi. All he would ever talk to her about was Gumi, Gumi, Gumi.

But one day, something strange happened in Len. Something having to do with Rin.

Whenever he was with Gumi, he found himself talking about Rin nonstop. He loved talking about her. At first, Gumi just brushed it off, thinking that Rin was Len's best friend- of course he would talk about her. But soon she realized it was something more than that.

"Len... you talk about Rin a lot. Why?" she asked one day.

"Well, um... I..."

"Look, I know you have feelings for her. I should have known, but now I see. You've always loved her!"

"What?! That's ridiculous!" Len tried to say confidently, but his fumbling and red cheeks made Gumi capable of seeing right through him.

She tried to say cheerfully, "I know you can't help who you fall in love with, Lenny. Just embrace it! I'm not mad..." But her face fell, and Len knew she was upset.

They had never spoken a word since then, and now Len was about to ask her if she'd written this secret admirer's letter? This was nonsense!

But if it wasn't her... who was it?

Len took a deep breath and decided to face his fear. He was going to ask her. Who knows? Maybe this was her way of bringing him back to her.

"Uh... G-Gumi?" Len said very quietly, but he could almost see Gumi's ears perking up as she heard his voice.

"I KNEW I recognized that voice!" she squealed, squeezing Len until he could barely breathe.

"Uh, h-hi, Gumi. Long time no see," he said breathlessly when she had finally let him go.

"I know, right? So what do you want to talk about? How's it going with you and Rin? You know, I still talk to her sometimes..." She was babbling on and on, and Len was afraid he wouldn't have time to ask her if he didn't speak up.

"Um... I need to ask you something," he said solemnly.  
>Gumi tensed up. "Y-yes?"<p>

Len slowly took the letter out from behind his back. "...Did you write this, by any chance? I know, stupid question..."

Gumi took the letter and read it, but when she got to the end, her face suddenly lit up.

"Yeah, I wrote this..." she said sheepishly.

A/N: Hiya folks! This is probably gonna be a pretty short fanfic, since the plot twist is already here in the third chapter :/ I really try to write longer chapters, but I like to end them at turning points, so idk. I appreciate the reviews, follows, and favorites! I will try to have this updated ASAP so you won't be on the edge of your seat long! Thanks again!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hey guys! Sorry I haven't updated in a couple days; I've been really busy with Thanksgiving and a few other things. But I will try to really hone in on this story in the next few days! Also, Gumi is one of my fave Vocaloids, and I don't really want to portray her as a villain, if that's what you think I'm doing! Gumi is really cool tbh. Just keep reading, faving, and reviewing! Thanks!

-Hannah

Len was overjoyed. He had finally found out who wrote that letter- or so he thought!

"I was afraid to ask you if you wrote it, but I'm glad I did!" he told Gumi.

"Me too," Gumi replied, pulling him into a hug.

When Len got home, he was on cloud nine.

"Rin, I finally know who wrote that letter!"

Rin's face lit up. "Oh... really?"

"Yep! It was Gumi!"

Rin's expression suddenly changed from one of delight to confusion. "Wait... what?"

"Yeah, I know! I wouldn't have suspected it either..." He chittered and chattered, but Rin was hardly listening. She was fuming.

"How could Gumi take credit for MY letter?" she thought. "I can't believe it! She probably just wanted Len back... that little..."

"Uh, Rin? You okay?" Len asked, a look of concern on his face. "You look kind of upset."  
>"Oh... it's nothing. Nothing at all," she lied, a fake smile on her face.<p>

He didn't believe her, but he decided to leave her alone. Meanwhile, Rin was thinking of a good way to deal with the situation. She knew revenge wasn't the answer (she had experimented with revenge before and it never ended well), but maybe she could try another tactic.

The next day, Rin visited Gumi with a plan in mind.

"Oh, hey Rin!" Gumi smiled, inviting Rin to talk with her. "What's up?"

"Hey, Gumi!" Rin said with nearly clenched teeth. "I heard you and Len are together again?"

"Yeah, we're both so happy!" she squealed.

"Great to hear that..." Rin grumbled.

"You okay, Rin?" Gumi asked, a look of concern on her face. Rin just had to face it: she wasn't very good at hiding her feelings.

"Oh... I'm fine. So let me hear the story of how you two got back together! I'm just DYING to know!"

"Well, if you really want to! Okay, so yesterday, Len just came up to me randomly after we hadn't talked for almost a year, and he asked me if I wrote this secret admirer letter he found..." She looked around, as if checking to see if anyone was listening in. "...I told him I wrote the letter, but I really didn't. I have no clue who would have written it. But I took credit for it because I still like him. I feel kind of bad, but considering that we're together again, not really that much!" she confessed chirpily.

"Really now?" Rin replied with a smirk. "That's really interesting. But you know, I bet the person who wrote that letter is pretty upset."

"Yeah... I've been thinking about that... but who cares! We don't even know who it is!"  
>Rin couldn't put on this show anymore. Her anger was getting the best of her.<p>

"Gumi, I wrote the letter!"

"W-what?"

"I- not because- it was for a joke, okay?!"

"If it was a joke, why are you so upset that I took credit for it, huh?"  
>"B-because... it's just wrong! I wrote the letter, and you shouldn't have taken credit for something I wrote!"<p>

"I'm sorry I took credit... but I think this is about something more than plagiarism," Gumi said, and walked away, leaving Rin stewing in her emotions- but then what she had just said sunk in.

She was in love with Len, and she had been this whole time. She had just refused to believe it.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys! I'm sorry if they get a little OOC in the next few chapters, but I'm just such a lovey dovey person that I need to make it as romantic as possible (take that as a hint for the next few chapters! Wink wonk! xD) anyway, enjoy!

For a week Rin wrestled with her feelings, but soon she realized there was no denying the fact that she was in love- with her own mirror image. And hopelessly in love, at that. She couldn't remember any time Len had expressed feelings for her. But now it was too late. He and Gumi were happy together.

Well, Rin was a stubborn girl. No way was she expressing her feelings to Len, especially under these circumstances. So she made an extra effort to hide them. She was especially testy with Len those past few days, and Len didn't even know why. And worst of all, each and every night, Gumi's words kept ringing in her head and keeping her from sleeping. She would never get any peace until this was off her chest. Rin figured she should "thank" Gumi for giving her this problem. After all, she was the one who brought all this on. Right?

Meanwhile, Len had been going on dates with Gumi, but it wasn't like it was a year ago. In fact, you might say he was losing interest in her already. But Len didn't want to dump her when they had just gotten back together. He'd feel too guilty. Something just kept telling him they weren't right for each other- that there was something much better coming. He just felt trapped in the relationship, as if they would never progress from this point. But still he continued.

Worst of all, he and Rin were drifting apart. She meant the world to him- but in a friend way, of course. They hardly ever talked over the past few days. Sometimes he wondered whether his dating Gumi had anything to do with it... No! Why would that be the case? He and Rin were friends, and that was that. Nothing else. He erased the thought from his mind, but it kept coming back. Images of Rin filled his mind. Gosh, he missed her. A little too much.

That night he lay awake, thinking about Rin again (big surprise), when suddenly he heard his door creak open. He rubbed his eyes, and in the doorway he saw Rin's silhouette.

"Len..." she said groggily. "I-I can't sleep. Wanna talk?"


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! This chapter is vital to the story! WINK WONK!

-Hannah

Len was surprised, but pleasantly surprised.

"Sure. I've missed talking to you. It's been so long."

"Yeah... it has," Rin replied, pulling up a chair beside Len's bed.

"Don't sit in that hard thing!" Len joked, patting the bed for Rin to sit down. You couldn't see it in the dark, but Rin flushed a deep red.

"Okay," she accepted his offer, sitting on the edge of his bed.

"Len?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever been in love with someone you can't have?"

Len was caught off guard by that question. He didn't reply for several seconds, and he was about to answer no.

But that's when it all came together.

In fact, he had fallen in love with someone he couldn't have; he'd just been avoiding it.

"Y-yes. I know exactly how you feel."

"I hate it. Sometimes I wish love didn't exist," Rin sighed.

"Me too..." Len replied, scooting closer to Rin to cover her up with a blanket. "You look cold."

"Thanks..." She hesitated for a minute.

"Hey Len... can I... can I sleep with you tonight?"

Another question that caught him off guard. But how could he say no?

"Yeah, you can."

"Thanks," she answered with true gratitude, climbing into the bed.

They lay there for a couple minutes- until the unthinkable happened. Rin started to utter soft sobs.

"Rin... are you okay?"

"I can't have him, Len... He belongs to someone else. And I love him," she wailed.

Len was really curious to know who "he" was, but he knew it wasn't the right time to ask.

"Shh... it's okay."

He didn't want to make things awkward, but that really didn't matter to either of them at that moment. He just pulled her close and stroked her head until she fell asleep, the first sleep she had gotten in days. He waited until he knew she was asleep and kissed her forehead.

It was confirmed. He knew he had fallen for her. But somehow, he was at peace. He wasn't worried about Gumi or anything else.

She was all that mattered.

He closed his eyes and smiled, his fingers intertwined with hers.

A/N: I squealed when I was writing this chapter xD I'm such a hopeless fangirl.

PS- Poor Rin, this was her breaking point!

PS again- I know it was really short. .-. I'm sorry, I'm just... not that expressive...


	7. Chapter 7

Rin woke up the next morning, still in Len's arms. He was fast asleep, and even though his mouth was gaping open and he was snoring, she thought he was the most handsome boy she had ever seen. She stroked a lock of hair out of his face and smiled. They really did look alike, didn't they? Rin was glad they did.

She knew she still couldn't have him. But somehow she felt as if she did.

Finally, Len's eyes opened, and he stretched.

"Morning sleepyhead," Rin greeted.

"Hey," he said groggily.

"Don't you have a date soon?" she reminded him, a little less excitedly.

"Oh crap... I'm late!" He sprang out of bed and to the kitchen to scarf down a banana. Rin shook her head, wondering why they would schedule a date so early. She could never figure Len out.

Rin was about to go do something by herself, when she saw Len sitting on the doorstep as if he was waiting for her.

"Shouldn't you be gone by now?" Rin asked, confused.

Twiddling his thumbs, he replied, "Well... I figured... M-maybe I spend a little too much time with Gumi. So I canceled. And I thought maybe we could do a little catching up?"

Rin's face lit up. "Of course we can!"

That day was the best day both of them had ever had. The first part of the day, they stayed at home and laughed and played jokes on each other- just like old times. The second part, Rin begged Len if they could go to the mall, and he finally consented reluctantly. But they both ended up finding at least one thing they liked, and Rin wouldn't let Len hear the end of "You like the mall, don't you Len?"

The third part was the final and best. Len took Rin out to her favorite restaurant- and paid for it. It was like a dream.

It was like a date.

Okay, maybe it was.

A/N: Ugh! Short again .-. cri

PS- I know this is a horrible fanfic but I'm writing it because I enjoy it and not because I think I'm good. So yeah. I feel kinda self conscious :/


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was a Monday, the beginning of another school week: ew. Len wished every day could be like Sunday was. He was glad he was hanging out with Rin instead of being on a date with Gumi.

There it went again.

Len had been thinking those kinds of things ever since that night when he realized his feelings for Rin. He couldn't go on like this anymore.

He loved Rin; not Gumi. He knew what he must do.

During lunch, he went to talk to Gumi like he always did, but with different intentions. It would be hard to do, but he needed to do this to be free to love who he wanted.

"Hi Gumi," he said halfheartedly.

"Hi Len," she replied, a bit unenthusiastically as well.

"...I need to-" they both said at the same time.

"Uh, you go first," Len laughed nervously.

"Look, I saw you with Rin last night." She stopped there.

Len looked down at his feet, afraid to meet Gumi's gaze.

"I don't know if it's what it looked like, but... if you have feelings for Rin... maybe it's time for us to... to..." she tried to say.

"...break up?" Len finished for her.

"Yeah... that. I really think you love her, Len. You always have. You can't ignore your feelings forever."

Well; that was basically a mind reading.

"Uh... about that... I was about to break up with you because... er..."

"You love her, don't you?"

"Yeah... I do. No hard feelings?"

"Of course not! You know... a lot of people have been waiting for you to realize it!"

"Really?!"

"Yes!" said everyone at Gumi's table.

"Oh... well, bye Gumi, bye guys," he said, waving at everyone at the table.

"Wait, Len! One more thing..." Gumi trailed off. "I didn't write the secret admirer note... I'm sorry I lied," she confessed, hanging her head.

"Oh. Well... do you know who did?" he asked hopefully.

"I have a pretty good idea," she replied, smiling faintly.

"Me too."

She took the letter out of her pocket, unfolded it, and gave it to Len.

"Take this back to its REAL owner, okay? Promise me you will."

"I promise," he replied. "Let's never lose touch like we did before, okay?"

"Okay," she promised, a smile lighting up her face.

A/N: Haaay guys! I feel like this fanfiction is getting... eh. Idk. just BAD. But I'm done writing it, and the way it's looking, I'll probably write a spinoff fanfic! Yaaay! Well, idk if everyone is thinking yay... anyway. XD At least I haven't gotten any mean reviews when I probably deserve them. Oh well.

Anyway, thanks for reading this :3 you guys are the bestest


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Hey guys! If you read my last chapter and saw the A/N on it, I'm sorry if it caused any confusion. I didn't mean that was the last chapter; I just meant I was done writing the story but I hadn't posted the remaining chapters yet. This is the last chapter, btw... I hope it's good... and yes, I know it was extremely short... I'm sorry. But I've enjoyed writing this story, and thanks to those who actually read it xD I will be writing more in the future (hopefully it'll be better than this one! lol)

That afternoon, Rin was especially depressed. Yesterday was starting to seem so much like a dream that she assumed it was. Len would never love her; he was just being nice. She was walking home when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Hey, can I talk to you?"

"Sure," she replied, letting him walk alongside her.

"Gumi didn't write the secret admirer's note, and I know who did."

Rin was getting a lump in her throat. Could this be...?

"I'm giving this back to you, because I know you wrote it."

Len gave her the letter. Her hands quivered as she held it.

Not a word was spoken the rest of the way home; Rin was too embarrassed, and Len was thinking of the right things to say to her.

When they got home, Len took a deep breath and spoke up.

"Rin... is everything you wrote in the letter true?"

Rin gulped. It was time to face it.

"Yeah..." Rin explained her intentions in writing the letter, how she meant it to be a joke, how it turned on her, how it was no longer a joke.

How she loved him.

Rin's face had never been redder in her life. She wished she could just disappear.

That is, until Len lifted up her chin, took her face in his hands, and kissed her.

Rin threw her arms around him, reveling in the kiss. Every single second was heaven to both of them.

Len pulled away to catch a breath.

"Len... but-but you and Gumi..."  
>"We broke up this afternoon, because... well, she told me to stop ignoring my true feelings, and that's what I've started to do now. I'm facing it, Rin: you're the one I love, and no one else."<p>

Rin's eyes were dazzling. She couldn't believe this moment had just occurred, but she was so glad it did.

"Gumi said she was sorry for taking credit for the letter- I mean, your letter. I'm so glad you wrote it, or else I wouldn't have realized that I love you, and I always have."

"Well, I forgive her!" Rin laughed. "I love you too, so much," she added contentedly as she pulled him into another kiss.

Epilogue

Gumi was sad, which is to be expected, but she knew she had done the right thing for the cause of true love. She had learned to let Len go, but she was starting to wonder if she would ever have a love of her own. As she watched Rin and Len be everything she had dreamed of in a relationship, she lost hope little by little. The days became monotone and dreary for her, and she was often in a bad mood. But she was determined not to let jealousy take over; after all, she was the one who had brought them together, in a way. She was about to drown in a sea of her mixed emotions, when one day, everything changed.

A/N: sniff sniff... I always feel so emotional ending a story T_T but by the way it ends, you can tell I'm gonna be writing a spinoff story (wink wonk!) you will see which pairing it's for after I take a hiatus! I'll probably start writing it during Christmas break or earlier... and Christmas break is in... let's see... only 16 days! I'm so excited!

Well anyway, thank you all so much for reading my story, and whatever you celebrate this time of year, have a happy one!

-Hannah


End file.
